


Law, Family, and the Protection of the Weak

by writteninweakness



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Lawyers, Letters, i still don't know how to properly write one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19490614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Just before leaving to attend law school without the Sakan name to bias anyone, Barris happened to be near a fire that claimed the home of a special little girl. His actions that day gave her a new start and the aspiration of being, of all things, a lawyer.





	Law, Family, and the Protection of the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This is... sort of a mix of a bunch of Helix Waltz ideas I had, and I kind of condensed them... and didn't, all at the same time. I'm still trying to work on keeping things to one shots since I've been having trouble keeping inspiration for my longer fics. (Of course, I still get story ideas that are for what would be massively long AUs, I don't know how to write short.) 
> 
> This combined the idea of Magda not growing up to be groomed by Eliza and Duke Sakan into their tool as well as the idea that Barris became a sort of father to Juven and Barbara after the duke abandoned them. It also includes a few of my headcanons about the Sakan family (as far as Barris' mother goes, though not all of them are quite so... unpleasant. I still think she must have been the late duke's second wife.)
> 
> And I don't think Barris would be terribly imaginative with a fake name. Lamont means law, so I used it. *shrugs*

* * *

_My dear little friend,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have been adding to this letter as I traveled, uncertain what might be of interest to a child of your tender years. I should want to say I am not so very old as to have forgotten all of what I should know of being a child, but I fear even as a child, I was this sort of awkward and knew little of interacting with my peers._

_Even now, I wince at my choice of language. I hope perhaps someone can help you understand the words that I’ve used if you don’t already know them. I apologize for being so formal. It seems I know little how else to be._

_I hope you are recovering now, and are on your way to good health again after the fire. I was told your condition should improve, and I hope that was quite true, as I was unable to remain for the duration of your healing._

_I have sent this letter with a package for you. I cannot forget your cries for the doll you lost, and I remember well how you described it and how dear a gift it was for you from your mother. This is far from the same, but please accept it and all my best wishes for your future._

_Yours,_

_Lamont Savan_

* * *

_Dear Mister Lamont, my hero,_   


_The nurse gave me your package and your letter. She helped me understand the big words you used. They sound so pretty. I hope I learn as many nice big words as you when I’m older. Nurse says I’m nearly all better and must thank you for saving me._

_She said she thought only the guard would have done that, so you must be a guard. That’s nice. You’re a good person. I hope you are well and in good health._

_That’s what I was told to say. I hope I said it right._

_Oh, she told me not to ask but does you saying ‘yours’ mean you belong to me? I lost mother and father, so I’d like someone to belong to. She says you’re too young for that, but you were kind so maybe you’d want it anyway?_

_I will say yours and mean it that way._

_And now I can’t find how she spelled my name even though I wrote everything else the same before I had to throw away the other paper because I spilled ink on it._

_Sorry._

_Still yours, though._

* * *

_Dear little friend,_   


_You flatter me too much with your kind words. I will stipulate—I mean, I will state that I will be willing to consider myself under the terms as you stated previously with certain limitations. I am afraid that is the lawyer in me. (I am not a guard. I am studying law. I will be a lawyer.) This agreement is informal and non-binding, though I do hope that someday we will speak again not in a letter, as I should very much like to be assured of your recovery by my own eyes. Too much more would be unwise to promise, as I come from a family of some… reputation._

_I would like to continue to know your progress, so if you wish to write me as your friend, I would be glad to receive your letters. Indeed, there is an advantage for me in them that I will explain later when you are older._

_For now, please let me clarify some matters—I am not a hero. I simply happened to be nearby when you cried out for help in that fire. I regret there was nothing I could do for your family or that doll that was so precious to you. I saw no sign of anyone but you in that fire, I’m afraid. That puzzles me now that I put it on paper. Why would you have been there alone? If your parents were not home when the fire happened, they would have come for you by now, right? Yet I am told you have no family. I am sorry. Though mine can be somewhat… irritating, I know I am fortunate to have what I do._

_I also understand the need to belong to something. I had thought that I did not want it, and I left home to be apart from it, but now that I have, I find I miss it. So for now, I will gladly belong to you as your friend. That will be of some comfort in the days ahead._

_Today in my courses we studied the impact of trade on the law and how many statutes arose out of a need to control commerce. I suppose that’s not a topic that would interest you. I’m afraid I’m already a bit of a boring adult. I’m sorry._

_Yours,_

_Lamon Savan_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Lamont,_   


_I still think you are a hero. My nurse says that if I’d stayed in the fire much longer I would have died. So I am fortunate. They are going to send me to the orphanage when I am all better, and that scares me. I won’t know anyone there, and what if they don’t let me get your letters? I’ll be very sad._

_I hold the doll you sent me every day and think of many things to tell you. I haven’t learned all those big words yet, but I’m trying. Some of the nurses say I’m very cute for trying._

_I asked the nurse about commerce, but she just said I’d understand when I was older. I made a face and she said I was very unladylike. She’s pretty strict, and I’m not so sure I like her at all._

_I like you, though. I hope you can come back and see me in person before they move me to the orphanage._

_She told me how to spell my name, but I don’t like how she did it. I’m going to figure out how to do it myself, but none of it seems right so far, so I’ll just say it again:_

_Yours_

* * *

_Dear friend,_   


_I did not mention this before because I did not want to disappoint you if it did not turn out, but I had reason to know of a family struggling to have children. They own a modest business and are quite nice from every interaction I’ve had with them. My brother doesn’t think much of them, but then he tends to think of people only in terms of how he can use them. I do not like my brother much._

_That is of no matter. I have been told this family went to visit you and thinks very highly of you as I do, so they are interested in adopting you. You should not have to go to the orphanage if that is the case, and they think your admiration of me is amusing and won’t stop you from sending letters to me._

_I hope you will like them as well. They seem pleasant, but if there is any reason you don’t like them, please tell me. I would hate to have guided you to a terrible position._

_I’ve added some notes on commerce to the bottom of this letter, and I hope it explains it for you. I may have been too complex again. I am trying, but I admit I’m not used to conversing with young people and was never very good at it even at your age. I should learn for the sake of my niece. I suspect she’ll grow up to hate me as her older brother already does._

_That is unimportant. Just focus on settling in with your family._

_Yours,_

_Lamont Savan_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Lamont,_   


_Thank you for sending such a nice family to me. They have a wonderful shop full of so many interesting things, and they let me touch and play with them all. They think it’s nice I want to learn, so they keep on teaching me, helping me with your letters and things that they say I’ll need for school._

_A rich girl in the shop turned up her nose at me learning all that stuff, said it was like trying to teach sense to an Oren, and my new father got so mad my new mother had to take him in back to calm him down._

_I like Orens. We know many in the neighborhood of our shop. One is training as a seamstress. Her name is Diane. I like her. She says I’m her model, so she’s going to make me wear all her clothes. I think that might be nice._

_One thing my new parents did was give me a new name and taught me to write it. They said they thought it was best I didn’t use mine, though I don’t know why exactly. Anyway, my name now is Magda. It’s a pretty name, right?_

_Yours,_

_Magda_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Lamont,_   


_I haven’t gotten any letters from you in a while. That makes me sad and worried. Are you not well? Did something happen? The letters didn’t come back, so I don’t understand what it could be. Maybe it’s the new address?_

_Or… do you hate my new name? That makes me sad. I feel younger than ever writing that, but I don’t know what else to say. I’ve written so many times thinking I’d get a response, but I haven’t heard anything in months. My parents told me to be patient, but I am worried. You’ve been quiet for so long. I fear the worst._

_I wanted to tell you about a book on trade I read with my father’s help, but… I don’t think you want to hear from me again._

_Would news be better? The thing everyone here has been talking about is how Duchess Sakan died suddenly. Her husband took off after the funeral, and that’s a big scandal. I think it’s wrong he left his family like that when they’re already sad. My father was very angry about it._

_I won’t ever do that to my family._

_I hope you’re well. I wish I knew what happened to you._

_Magda_

* * *

_Dear friend,_   


_At least… I hope I can call you that. My uncle suggested I try writing to you. He said it would help with my loneliness. I don’t know that I believe him. It’s hard to picture him ever being lonely. He’s just tired and mean. He and my brother fight often over how things should be done. It’s complicated because my brother’s not that old, so people think my uncle should be in charge, but my brother is the heir, so it should be him._

_I don’t like that. I think it’s dumb, and I don’t even think my brother wants to do it, but he doesn’t want my uncle doing it, so he’s doing it._

_I think my uncle lost his sense of humor when he became a lawyer. Brother says he’s always been like that, but I don’t know. Can someone really go through life like that and not be completely miserable?_

_He is very busy, I know that much. He’s a lawyer, and that seems like such an awful job. He says it’s honorable and he likes it. Brother said something must have gone wrong when he was a child, maybe he fell off a horse. Uncle said that Father’s insults were better and Brother should just blame it on his mother as Father did. I guess Father’s mother wasn’t the same woman as Uncle’s. She was the second wife and a lot younger. Father hated her. The rumor is she only married Grandfather for his money, which I can believe because Grandfather was an awful man. Mom used to tell me not to speak ill of the dead, but you could always tell from Father and Uncle that Grandfather was bad. The only thing they agree on is him being a terrible person. When Uncle got mad, he’d say Father was just like him, and sometimes he says it to Brother, too, since Brother has been off doing some stuff with ladies I’m not supposed to know about. Uncle begged Brother not to be like Father, and Brother left the house very angrily._

_I got mad at Uncle, and Uncle told me he was sorry, but the last thing he wanted was Brother acting too much like Father and Grandfather. He said it was dangerous, and it was only going to hurt people. I don’t think Brother could hurt anyone, though._

_Oh, I think I’ve said too much. I’m sorry. There’s just so much bad going on these days. I feel as tired as Uncle looks, and I miss my mother. I miss when Brother was free to do nothing but play with me. And I wish… I wish I wasn’t so alone even though Uncle is writing at the desk just across the room._

_He said I should say ‘yours’ at the end of the letter. He said it was important. He didn’t say why, but he said you wouldn’t mind if I just said my name was Barbara. That’s nice, isn’t it?_

_Well, then…_

_Yours,_

_Barbara_

* * *

_Dear Barbara,_

_I was surprised when I got your letter. On the one hand, I was relieved to have word of your uncle at last, as he’d stopped sending me anything some time ago, and I thought he’d forgotten all about me or even died. I am glad he is not dead, though I won’t lie and say I’m not a bit mad at him for not telling me he was alive, at least._

_Did he tell you anything of why he stopped writing to me? It hurt, and I don’t even know what to think of him telling you to write instead._

_It is interesting he didn’t explain why you should say ‘yours,’ but I’ll tell you even if you can’t answer my question and he apparently doesn’t remember properly. He signed his first letter to me with ‘yours,’ and I asked him if that meant he was mine, as I’d lost everything—home, family, and doll. He gave me a doll then, and he said he was willing to be mine under conditions, since he was a lawyer. We were both lonely, and being each other’s friend made us feel less alone._

_Or it did until he stopped writing._

_I am indebted to your uncle. He saved my life when my home burned, and he helped me find my new family. He was very kind to me when I needed it most, though I don’t know that I forgive him for not writing. Maybe if he had a good reason…_

_I suppose now you and I can bond over our frustration with your uncle._

_Yours,_

_Magda_

* * *

_Dear Magda,_   


_I’m so glad you explained that to me, and I’m glad you want to be friends. I could use one. Everyone here is so full of lies and as much as I like pretty dresses and things, I don’t like the people wearing them very much._

_When I tried to ask Uncle about not writing you, he looked at me like I was insane and asked if I truly believed he ever had a pen pal. I have to admit, it was hard to believe, especially with him looking at me like that—don’t tell him this, but he’s scary if he looks at you a certain way. Brother gets that look more than I do, though._

_Uncle can be surprisingly nice sometimes. He was up late when I had a bad dream about Mom’s death, and he let me sit with him because Brother was off being too much like Father in something called a brothel. Uncle is nice to snuggle against, and he reads well, though his books are boring enough to put me to sleep right away._

_When I think about it, I can’t ever remember Father doing that for me. It was always Mom when she was alive, and I miss her so much sometimes I feel like I can’t stand it. I asked Uncle how he coped with his mom dying, and he stared at me for a long time before admitting that everyone else had been relieved when she died, so he didn’t say anything at all about his mother dying. He acted like they did because it was expected of him._

_I don’t know how he could do that. It hurts so much that my mom is gone. I want to cry a lot, but Brother always teases away my tears. Last night with Uncle was the first time in a long time I felt like I was allowed to cry even if he didn’t seem to know what to do with me. At least he didn’t stop me._

_I suppose I shouldn’t say that no one else is helping. We have an elf who lives with us, and she tried, but she was acting like she was my mom, and I didn’t like that. Plus I saw Brother making eyes at her, and I don’t like that, either._

_I’m sorry you lost your family. How do you bear it?_

_I’m sorry if I shouldn’t ask that._

_Yours,_

_Barbara_

* * *

_Dear Barbara,_   


_I admit now I don’t remember my parents well. I remember being happy, and I remember playing with my doll. They have faded, but then I was very young then, and I was told it was natural to forget things from when I was so small._

_I was fortunate, as your uncle did save me that day, and he gave me a place to live by sending my new parents to meet me. He didn’t tell me all the details, and they never have, but they do bless him every meal since they say they owe their happiness to him._

_I have a friend who is an Oren who makes dresses. You’d probably like her. Her name is Diane. She makes me try on everything she makes. It’s fun, actually, so maybe someday we can do it together, though I’ll probably disappoint you by telling you that I am going to study law when I get old enough. I know no school in Finsel will take me, but I found one in Rayorca that would, so I’m going there soon as I can._

_Actually, your uncle studied there. That’s how I know about it._

_Still, we can talk about dresses and fabric if you like. Diane has some rude customers, but she says she doesn’t mind because making the dresses is what’s important, not the idiots who wear them. I asked her if that meant me, and she got so red I swear I could see it in her tail fur, too. I just laughed. I know I’m not all that smart, but I try._

_I will be smart enough someday to be the best lawyer ever. I’m going to do my best for the Orens and the orphans and everyone else who wasn’t as lucky as I was._

_Yours,_

_Magda_

* * *

_Dear Magda,_   


_I can’t believe you’re going off to law school! We never did arrange a good time for me to meet Diane. Everything just seemed to get crazy and complicated, though Brother kept promising me he’d make it happen._

_Uncle said nothing, but since they did try and kill him last week over a judgment he made on a case, he’s been pretty quiet. That was scary. I told you how scary that was, didn’t I? Even Brother was worried for him. We have extra guards, and none of my friends can visit. I can’t go out riding like I would because it’s too dangerous. I want to go hunting, but that’s been banned until we’re sure things are safe._

_Brother said he wrote Father, and Father sent a letter saying he’d come back home. I saw it._

_Uncle told me not to hope, and I got mad at him, but he was right. Father never came. He wrote back and apologized. Uncle threw the letter in the fire and even swore. Brother distracted me with jokes, but I felt more like Uncle right then. I was mad, even more so because he warned me it wouldn’t happen and I didn’t listen._

_I guess we really don’t matter to Father if his brother can almost die and he won’t even come home for that. I don’t want to care, but he’s still my father._

_These days, though, I wish Uncle was my father as much as I don’t like how stern he can be. At least Uncle cares. He’s here, and if he gets mad, it’s because we did something we shouldn’t have. Sometimes it’s easy to forget Uncle isn’t that much older than Brother._

_I’m going to miss you when you’re at law school. You’ll still write me, won’t you?_

_Yours,_

_Barbara_

* * *

_Dear Barbara,_   


_Law school is different. Ladies here all wear pants. It’s so strange. I wear some myself because I feel like everyone stares at me if I don’t. Diane made me a nice pair she said she wanted to impress some famous designer with, but I still haven’t seen this Rebecca Werchy she spoke so highly of when I was leaving._

_My parents send me more letters than you do to tell me how much they miss me. I miss them, too, but this is important not just for me but for everyone. I want to help others, and as much as I love the little shop, it can’t do that. It makes them happy, but it can’t change things like how Orens are mistreated or the bad state of the slums._

_I get scared a lot when I hear what goes on there, and I know what could have been my fate if I hadn’t been saved by your uncle._

_One of these days, I will thank him in person, but I want to do it when I have my law degree in hand. I want to show him all I did because of what he gave me._

_I miss home, but your letters are a true comfort. Please keep them coming._

_Yours,_

_Magda_

* * *

_Dear Magda,_   


_I have to ask… Did you never try and write Uncle again? I never see him with letters like the ones you write me, so I always thought you didn’t. Did you take his denial as a sign he didn’t want to talk to you again?_

_Sorry, I only ask because it’s one of those times when everyone’s gathered around family, and I know you’re on break from school and back with yours, but Uncle is alone again. I tried to get him to join in the festivities, but he shook his head and said Brother went too far with the party as usual._

_Uncle doesn’t like balls. He goes to the ones he has to, but he doesn’t stay long and he never dances. Well, he did dance with me at my debutante ball. Brother had my first dance, and Uncle my second. Then Uncle had to fend off all these ladies who tried to get him to dance afterward. It was funny and sad all at the same time._

_I miss my mom more than ever, and I spent every night this week curled up next to Uncle or Brother on the couch, trying to make the bad dreams stop. Brother tells me silly things to make me happy. Uncle just lets me cry._

_I have almost forgiven the elf, but… I don’t know. I can’t help feeling a bit jealous of how close she and Brother are._

_I wonder if we can arrange to do those dresses soon. I keep trying to find Diane’s shop, but people aren’t very kind about getting fashion from an Oren. I asked Uncle to help me find it, and he said he would after this case, but the case got delayed and then suspended over the holiday, and I can tell he’s very stressed by it and some new bill that they’re trying to pass._

_He’s got a feud going with the Acting Speaker of the City Assembly. Did I tell you that? She’s always yelling at him because he’s stubborn and inflexible, and he always just agrees and says “Guilty,” which infuriates her._

_I like to watch them. Brother says he might marry her, though, and that I don’t like. She’s all wrong for Uncle. It’s funny when they disagree, but that’s not how a marriage should be. Brother should know this. Our parents fought so much…_

_Father still hasn’t been home. I don’t think he’s ever coming back._

_Part of me hopes he doesn’t. I’ve told Uncle he’s my father now, and he blushed! Blushed! It was so cute, Magda. I wish you could have seen it._

_Yours,_

_Barbara_

* * *

_Dear Barbara,_   


_I’m done! I wish you could have come to see me graduate, but I know how hard it is to travel these days. Even the well-traveled routes aren’t safe, so I don’t blame your uncle for keeping you in the country, though I know you’re still mad at him for it. He’s just watching over you._

_I’ll be home soon, and when I am, I want to get together in person. I’ll introduce you to Diane and we’ll get dresses made, though it will be strange to go back to wearing them all the time after so long in this place._

_I had a creepy salesman hit on me and tell me he needed me to expand his business in Finsel. I told him know and used this move Miss Marvelia showed me to defend myself. I don’t think he’ll try anything again, but I warn you against inviting him to any balls in your house even if he is a successful businessman. I couldn’t even understand what he was saying most of the time._

_I met a few Kanglia dancers last week. Their performance was amazing. They said they were going to settle in Finsel, so I may see them again._

_I need to be off now, or I’ll miss the coach._

_Yours,_

_Magda_

* * *

“You’re a lawyer?”  


Magda tried not to lose her temper. This clerk was not the first to ask her that or even the first to treat her like she was something gross he’d stepped in and couldn’t get off his shoe. She didn’t see why it was so hard to believe that there was a female lawyer in front of them. They had an acting speaker who was a woman, and one of the four families was led by the duchess, not the duke, so why was the idea of a capable woman so impossible to accept?

“I am. I have a case before the court, so if you could—”

“No law school in Finsel would have accepted you.”

“I got my degree in Rayorca, which you can see on the copy of it there,” she said, pointing to the school’s name on the paper. “Are you done wasting my time now or not?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she knew she’d made him just as mad as he’d made her, but she didn’t see why he couldn’t just let it go. She had her degree, she could try her case, and no one else would, since no one wanted to believe that Orens had rights.

They did, and what that woman did to Diane was unforgivable. She was not going to let her get away with hurting her friend and destroying most of Diane’s product and livelihood.

“I filed this with my petition. This shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone. Now are you letting me into the courtroom or not?”

He didn’t answer, instead looking behind her. “My lord, there is a problem with the case you were about to oversee.”

“If the paperwork was improperly filed, it should not even have reached this point.” The man who spoke was calm, but she could hear the warning and the anger in his voice anyway. She looked back to see a man standing there in a long black robe with embellishments that meant he was no ordinary judge. She swallowed, looking up at him and trying to place him. He was familiar, but she hadn’t argued any cases before him. She knew that. “Are you telling me that is what happened?”

“I… It must have been, my lord, as somehow no one noticed that this is the lawyer for the plaintiff.”

He frowned as he looked at her. “You are the one who wants to plead the case of the Oren dressmaker?”

“Yes, and before you ask, I _have_ a law degree. I studied for years in Rayorca. I am well-versed in their law and Finsel’s. I know it’s unusual for an Oren to be a plaintiff, but that woman had no right to use violence against her or her property, destroying her wares and endangering her livelihood.”

The clerk sniffed. “Orens don’t have rights.”

“The statute doesn’t specify _humans_ in the subsection that gives a person living in Finsel the right to sue for damages and loss of income. I believe it couldn’t, considering that the law dates back to when the elves first settled with the humans, and if you asked one of them to ignore such an event or a demon to do it—”

“That’s irrelevant. You’re a woman. You can’t practice law here.”

“Is that why you have delayed her?”

His look made the clerk cower. “My lord, there’s never been a—”

“The law stipulates that anyone entering a courtroom must have an applicable degree valid in Finsel and awarded by an approved university. The Law School of Rayorca is one such school, and that is where my degree is from.”

“That school is—”

“Careful,” the judge interrupted. “That is where I studied as well.”

The clerk went pale. “My lord? But… you are a Sakan… You were born in Finsel… You...”

“I spent time abroad to familiarize myself with the laws of other nations as well as my own. I hold degrees from schools here, in Rayorca, and in Lionheart. Now if you wish to debate qualifications again, I suggest that _you_ acquire a license as we both know you have none, nor do you have basis for dismissing the plaintiff’s counsel. I may recommend _your_ dismissal, but that is another matter. As it is, you’ve delayed us too long and I have to be in the senate this afternoon.” He turned to Magda. “We will have to reschedule. Have my legal secretary do it as this one is under probation at best. Please excuse me. I have to leave now.”

She nodded, unable to come up with words now. She might not have been in court, but she’d just argued her case in front of the Minister of Justice and won.

She was so giddy she felt like she could fly. Even if she lost Diane’s case, she swore she’d won a huge victory right here.

* * *

“I got your letter. I say we celebrate.”  


Magda looked up in surprise, staring at the girl in front of her. She didn’t know this one, did she? How could she know her? She didn’t dress like she was from the midtown or the slums. She was in the finest dress Magda had ever seen. “What?”

“You won, right? Well, you impressed the big scary bad guy of the law, so you won.” She grinned. “I think it’s past time we stopped letting my brother, my uncle, or your schooling—even your pride—get in the way of us doing something together.”

“Barbara?”

She nodded. “Yup. I wanted to come as soon as I got the letter, but that wasn’t possible. Today was the first time I was free, though I don’t know that I regret it completely since so many interesting things happened since you won your case. I thought about dragging Nyx along, but I kind of wanted to meet you myself first. I can always share later.”

Magda laughed. Barbara wasn’t much different from what she’d pictured in reading her letters, perhaps a little younger in appearance, but still very energetic and vibrant, like she was ready to take on any challenge and win.

“You know I didn’t actually win. I haven’t even been in the courtroom yet.”

“Nope. You won, trust me,” Barbara said, and Magda frowned, not sure why she was so certain of that. She knew that just by getting those words out and having the Minister of Justice acknowledge her right to practice law in Finsel she’d accomplished something, but Diane’s case was not settled. “Tonight’s a rare night when I don’t have to go to a bunch of parties, so it’s perfect. You can tell me all about it. I wish I’d seen his face. It must have been priceless.”

Magda shook her head. “I don’t know. He seemed remarkably calm about everything. Though… he did seem familiar to me, but I don’t know why. I’ve never interacted with a Sakan before.”

Barbara burst out laughing, and Magda frowned at her. “Sorry. That’s just… Um… I think I’ll explain later. It’s not…”

“Not what?” Magda had a bad feeling about this. “Why would I have known him before? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Barbara shook her head. “People have more to do with the four families than they think, you know? You don’t even think about how much of everyday life involves one of them. Come on. Introduce me to Diane already. I’ve been dying to meet her, but Uncle hired this scary Merc Corps guy to watch over me and keep me out of the slums, so I haven’t gotten near where I heard her shop was.”

“If that guy is watching you now—”

“He won’t bother me if I’m not alone. Besides, you’re the fearless lady lawyer who took on the Minister of Justice, right? No one’s going to mess with you.”

“I’m not that famous.” Magda hoped she wasn’t, at least. She also didn’t want to irritate Barbara’s uncle when she owed him so much. She wanted to repay him, not upset him by taking his niece somewhere against his wishes.

“You are, and where you’re not, you soon will be. It went round all the balls last night and it’ll be all over the balls tonight and by tomorrow, you will be the talk of the town, not that you weren’t already. It’s few that go toe-to-toe with the Minister of Justice and don’t end up cowering in a corner.”

Magda grimaced. She put a hand on her stomach. At this rate, she’d vomit. “On second thought, I don’t think I want to go out today.”

“Magda?”

“I… I didn’t do this to be famous. I just wanted to help Diane. I’ve seen her take so much abuse from others, and no one would do anything. She kept telling me that it was enough to make the dresses, but it’s not. She should have protection, too, just like anyone else in this town. It’s not fair. So I sued for her, and I don’t regret that, but I don’t want this to be about a prejudiced idiot clerk or me not knowing when to shut up in front of the Minister of Justice. I want to help Diane.”

“You already did. Trust me. I heard you as much as won the case yesterday.”

“Gossip isn’t—”

“I got this from my uncle, who was very annoyed to find you were right about some precedence or something?” Barbara grimaced. “When Uncle talks law, it gets boring so I don’t listen much, but he was up all night after the ball researching and grumbled about it all breakfast. It was funny to see him so upset but also so pleased.”

“Pleased?”

“He doesn’t often find people who understand the law well, so… yeah, he’s pleased even as upset as he is,” Barbara said. She put her hands together. “Oh, would you come with me to a party tomorrow? I know you have a case, but it’s a ball even Uncle can’t get out of, and you could meet him again. You want that, don’t you? I think he does, even if he’d never, ever say so.”

“I don’t know about that. That doesn’t seem—”

“If Diane can make you a pretty dress?”

Magda laughed. “You’re really determined to meet her. Fine. Let’s go see her.”

* * *

_I can’t go in there. Look at that place. It’s huge._   


Others looked at her oddly, and Magda felt herself get red. She should have watched herself, not said something so stupid out loud. Still, this house looked bigger than the Hall of Justice or even her university back in Rayorca. She couldn’t believe she was supposed to attend a party here, even if Barbara had gotten Diane to make her a very fancy dress and she didn’t feel like it should be too inferior next to Barbara’s. Magda knew that she couldn’t dance, and she was already regretting letting Barbara talk her into heeled shoes as well.

“ _It’ll be fine. I’ll be there with you, and once you meet Uncle, you should have lots to talk about.”_

Magda swallowed. She was still very nervous about that idea. Barbara was so happy about it, but would her uncle really want to see Magda again? He’d never written her after she became a part of her new family, and that still saddened her. She didn’t know why he’d cut off all contact like he had. It still didn’t make sense, especially after he’d told Barbara to write instead.

“ _You have to come. I promise it’ll be good. We’ll have fun looking at all the dresses and how terrible they are. That alone is fun.”_

Magda had laughed then, but she couldn’t laugh now as she made her way inside. The ballroom was crowded with people she didn’t know, and she wanted to run back out the door. If she even tried to do that in these shoes, she’d injure herself. Sure, she’d worn heeled boots in Rayorca, but this was different.

“Relax. You’re definitely one of the prettiest girls in the room.”

She looked up at a man dressed in a rather garish pink, frowning as she did. Had he actually said that to her? Was he always so bold? And what did he want? “Excuse me?”

“Oh, you’re so cute. Don’t be shy now, my lovely—”

“Excuse me,” she repeated more firmly, leaving him behind and making her way through the crowd, searching hard for Barbara’s tiny form. She was so small it was easy to lose her in the crowd, but the bright colors helped and so did her enthusiasm.

“Uncle, Uncle, I finally got your present,” Barbara called, and Magda smiled with relief as she got closer. “Do you know how impossible you are to shop for? What do you even get a man who only wants to make the world a better place? I thought about another law book, but you have them all. And I thought about replacing your hat that goes with your robes, but I was told you lost it on purpose, and so… I didn’t think I could get you anything at all.”

“I told you before it was unnecessary, and I’d rather gifts were given at home anyway.”

“Well, we _would_ have, my lord uncle,” the pink clad gentleman from before began, joining Barbara, “but you refused to have a celebration of this event last year and the year before it and the year before that and so we finally decided we’d simply do it anyway as a surprise.”

“I suddenly have no interest in finding out what kind of present you would have acquired for me. In fact, I believe it best we all return home to discuss this matter _in private.”_

“Not yet,” Barbara said. “I have to—oh, there you are at last, Magda. I was afraid you wouldn’t come on your own and I’d have to go drag you out and bring you here.”

“Oh? Are you acquainted with the lovely lady, sister?”

“Yes,” Barbara said. She smiled up at him and then at the other man. “Your present, Uncle Barris. Someone who enjoys talking about the law.”

And she pushed Magda forward, almost right into the Minister of Justice himself. She swallowed, looking back at Barbara in confusion. Her friend had never made any secret of her life in the nobility in her letters, but this was not possible. She was a Sakan? Her uncle, the man who had told her to write to Magda and supposedly was the same one who rescued her from the fire was _Barris Sakan?_ The Minister of Justice?

No. This wasn’t funny.

“I must say, Barbara, you have outdone yourself,” her brother said. “You wouldn’t be the same Magda as all have heard rumor of, the one who confounded my lord uncle at the Ministry of Justice? I did hear them speak of your beauty, but those rumors do not do you justice.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Magda almost forgot to add that address in for him, “but I would be remiss if I failed to mention that during my education abroad in Rayorca, I became well acquainted with a lady mercenary who taught me a great deal about defense. I do find that law books are useful for dissuading some persistent fools, but others do seem to require a more violent technique.”

His eyes widened. “You wound me, miss. I was only trying to give you a compliment.”

“Is it so pleasing to all women to praise for appearance over their mind? Or perhaps their ability? Shouldn’t you know by now that what pleases Barbara best is to hear how good she is at hunting?” The Minister of Justice shook his head. “Clearly this woman has some discernment and no interest in your flirting. You can stop at any time, nephew.”

Barbara giggled. “Would you really use what Miss Marvelia taught you on my brother if he didn’t stop flirting with you, Magda?”

She flushed. She supposed she shouldn’t. He was a Sakan, after all, and that would be a lot of trouble for her. Still, Mr. Barris was right. She didn’t want to be seen only for her face. She had a mind and had trained herself to use it, studied hard to be good at the law. “I...”

“That is hardly an appropriate question, Barbara. You are embarrassing your friend,” Mr. Barris chastised, making her duck behind her brother to his amusement. Shaking his head, Mr. Barris turned back to Magda. “I am afraid that I must excuse myself. Your case is before me in a few days, and us speaking is a conflict of interest. Perhaps another time.”

She nodded, understanding completely even as much as she was desperate to ask him so many things. That would have to wait.

* * *

_Dear Magda,_   


_How was the ball? Didn’t we have fun? Brother had a lot of fun teasing Uncle. He shouldn’t have teased you, though. I’ll tell you a bunch of his secrets so you can embarrass him if he tries again. I’m sorry you and Uncle couldn’t talk more. I didn’t realize that was a problem._

_And I should have told you when we met that my name was Sakan. Uncle told me not to use Sakan when I wrote the first time. I think he was trying to protect the family. There were a lot of ugly rumors back then about Father and even about Uncle Barris. He’d been gone for so long at school people thought he was just as bad as Father and Brother Juven. They were wrong. He’s so not like that. He barely knows how to have any fun. I have only seen him smile a few times, and even then… Well, it’s not something he does without someone coaxing it out of him. A lot of the time I think he must be very lonely, which is why I thought you might talk to him again. You understand law unlike the rest of us._

_Hopefully after this case you can really talk. He owes you an explanation of why he stopped writing you at least._

_Yours,_

_Barbara_

* * *

_Dear Barbara,_   


_The case is taking up all my time. I feel so stressed. I knew that standing up for Diane was important, but I didn’t realize just how big this case would become. If I do this, if I manage to win, I’ll change Oren rights in Finsel._

_And that scares me as much as it thrills me._

_I have to do this right. It has to be perfect._

_I don’t think I’ve slept in the last two days._

_I can’t._

_Yours,_

_Magda_

* * *

_Dear Magda,_   


_I’m worried about you. And about Uncle. He’s not sleeping, either. He’s been over all the law books in the house, and I almost had to force him to eat. I hope you’re eating. I’ll bring you by something delicious next time I’m out._

_I hope the case is decided soon. The whole town is talking about it. Uncle Barris even got a few threats, though he hasn’t been out in public much. I heard someone warning Brother that if Uncle made the wrong decision, we’d suffer even if we are Sakans. Brother laughed it off, but that’s only because it didn’t come from Grand Duke Bavlenka. If it had, even Brother couldn’t laugh it off._

_People have been saying for a long time that the Oren should get the right to vote, but not everyone think so. People say if Uncle rules in Diane’s favor, then everything will change. I think it’s good but people don’t like that, so a lot of them are scared._

_Get some rest. I’m going to check on Uncle and tomorrow I’m coming to see you._

_Yours,_

_Barbara_

* * *

“You’re up late again.”  


“Guilty. Would you like me to make a comment about your late comings and goings? I’m not so preoccupied so as not to notice them, you know. I would say you’d been out carousing, but I’m not a fool as much as you want to think I am. Frankly, the way you eye Asteria at breakfast is revolting.”

Barris wished he was unaware of that fact, but he did not know that there was anyone left in this town that did not know of his nephew’s fondness for the elf.

“It more interests me that you don’t see Asteria’s obvious beauty. Can it be that you are not interested in women, my lord uncle?”

“It can be that you are a tiresome fool. I have no interest in your games, Juven. It was tedious when your father tried it. Now it’s just… exhausting. If you wish to know something of me, stop playing and ask.”

“I want to know something? Of you?”

“No jokes. I’m not in the mood. What does your father want to know? I assume he sent you here to find out what my decision will be regarding this case. It could set a precedent, and your father intends to use that somehow.”

Juven frowned. “Why would you—”

“I know my brother. He is too much like our father. There is not a ruse you can try on me that your father has not already used or his before him, and I am too fatigued to play along this time.”

Juven sat up straight in his chair. “I see.”

“Your earnestness comes too late. You could have saved us both a great deal of trouble by asking directly. Of course, you knew what my answer would be—I will not disclose to you what my decision will be. That is unethical.”

“Even when the repercussions of your choice could be devastating to this family?” Juven shook his head. “Don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean. The backlash for giving Orens rights could mean your life, mine, and Barbara’s.”

“I am aware of that. I am also aware of my obligation to uphold the law. Whatever choice I make will be lawful. I will not yield to politics, not even for my family.”

“You’re prepared to go that far?”

“A man without principles is not a man at all,” Barris said. He rubbed the back of his neck. “What stability we have now comes from following the laws. You may want chaos, your father might want the same, but I cannot. I am willing to consider my life forfeit for this choice if necessary.”

“Uncle—”

“It would be a true test of your skills if you could protect your sister from what may come. That I fear I will have to leave to you and your father to manipulate from the shadows. I will face my battle head on and make the choice that must be made.”

“You said you wouldn’t answer, but you have to know that _is_ an answer.”

“I am making you aware of what may come to pass. There is no value in ignorance.”

“Maybe not, but… You may want to hear what I have in mind.”

* * *

_Dear Magda,_   


_Brother asked me to speak to you since he has been unable to see you. He says it’s important, but it’s my brother, so I’m sure it seems like it’s about flirting. I told him as much, and he said it was for Uncle Barris. I don’t know if that can be believed, but if you will spare him a few minutes, it might be about the case._

_I know the ruling is to come tomorrow. Everyone’s anxious. I think Brother is scared. If Uncle makes the decision that goes against what the other families want, then… it could be trouble. I don’t want to lose my uncle. Or my friend. Have you been getting threats like Uncle and not telling me?_

_Please let my brother speak to you. I want you to be safe._

_Yours,_

_Barbara_

* * *

“I only agreed to this because of Barbara. I don’t trust you.”  


“You’d be right not to,” Juven told her, and Magda sighed. She did not have time for this, since she should be in court in a few hours and had yet to get any sleep. “Still, it’s important. I doubt you anticipated that a small case like this could mean your life, or you would hardly have chosen it for your first in Finsel.”

“What’s your point?”

“Very direct. You and my uncle would get along.”

She held back saying that they had, at least when she was younger. “What do you want?”

“I have an opportunity for you. One that may save your life.”

She glared at him. “I’m not going to be intimidated into dropping the case. Others have already made their threats, but I know I’m right. What that woman did to Diane is wrong. How everyone treats the Orens is wrong. And you won’t change my mind—the law is on my side. I think you should already know that. You live with the Minister of Justice, and if he could have proved otherwise, he would already have dismissed the case, right?”

“You’re a strong, smart, and stubborn lady. You’d be perfect for my uncle.” Juven said it as a tease, but she did not think it funny.

Once she’d wanted nothing more than to belong to Barris Sakan, back before she knew who he truly was and had an imagined idea of her savior. She knew she’d been grateful and lonely. She might have mistaken that for more, wanting friendship and family from him, but he’d denied her both and she had learned to live without him years ago. She had a family of her own, and she had lots of friends, not just Barbara.

“If you’re done—”

“I would advise you strongly to take care. You’re not ignorant of how your life is under threat. It’s very possible that they will try and kill both you and my uncle depending on what happens today. You need to take every precaution.”

She frowned. “Why are you telling me what I already—Wait. You have some plan to ensure your uncle’s safety, don’t you? And you want me to be a part of that?”

“Uncle Barris didn’t much care for my idea of faking his death, but he did very nearly agree to going somewhere else until this thing settles down. He keeps thinking it’s the noble thing to stay and die to organize the chaos—he must have too much of his mother in him, not enough of a Sakan—instead of doing what we do best and working from the shadows. We thrive on chaos and using it to our advantage. All but Uncle Barris, that is. I say leave the new laws to Acting Speaker Langlan. She can handle that. I think the two of you should disappear for a while. It’s for your safety.”

“I… I will consider it,” she said, since she had been already. The only thing stopping her was knowing that she would put her family in danger if she left those who wanted to do her harm no other way of finding her.

“I suppose I can’t ask for more than that. Still, even if you do not go into hiding, stick close to my uncle after the ruling. We’ve done all we can to ensure his safety. If you are with him, you should survive at least leaving the Ministry.”

She nodded. She saw no harm in doing that, since she didn’t really want to die, and she was hoping that if the ruling was made, she could speak directly to him. She’d like to get a few answers before either of them died.

* * *

“In this case, then, the court must rule in favor of the plaintiff. Miss Diane is awarded all damages and the cost of the materials lost in the merchandise that was destroyed—”  


“My lord,” the defense attorney interrupted, indignant. “This is absurd. She is an Oren, and she does not have—”

“The plaintiff’s attorney has already argued that point. I will not spend any longer on it. You rested your case. I have made my ruling. If you interrupt me again, I will have you held for contempt.” Barris warned, and Magda could only watch, impressed again by the air of authority he had and his remarkable calm. “Now, as I stated, she will be reimbursed for the cost of the materials, not the price of the merchandise, which was below value.”

The defense attorney paled, and his client next to him spluttered. “That’s outrageous. Those things are to expensive! Her price was ridiculous! Her workmanship is shoddy!”

“I wonder that you think so when you are wearing one of the dresses she made you to court today,” he said before Magda could. The woman stared at Minister Sakan in disbelief. “Fashion is of no importance to me, but as my niece is rather an expert in such manners, I consulted her and she told me what to look for the dress and materials that would mark it as one of Diane’s. As she has observed at least part of each day of this trial, she informed me that every dress you wore was made by this Oren you disparage.”

“But I—”

“And I should not have to say it again, but _silence._ If you do not control your client, I will have you both held for contempt. It is true you were not arrested nor jailed for this act of vandalism, but it has been proven and you yourself were heard to admit that it was done by you. Though you tried to cast doubt on the witnesses that saw what you did, you did not discredit them or the truth of what they saw. In the end, your only defense was that it did not matter because Miss Diane is an Oren. However, the law does not specify that one must be human to have their work and livelihood protected from acts of vandalism, and that was proved rather thoroughly by the attorney for the plaintiff. My own research could find nothing to refute this. Therefore, my ruling stands. You owe Miss Diane for all the damages and the materials lost. This case is dismissed.”

He banged the gavel, and the courtroom went crazy. Diane bounced up and hugged Magda so tight she almost toppled over, and soon she was surrounded by so many Orens and civilians that she couldn’t keep track of them all except the white haired human girl that had done her share of threatening when she thought Magda couldn’t win. She looked satisfied now, and Magda hoped that was enough. She ordered the other Orens to leave, ushering them out past the angry civilians who had come to the court.

Guards were desperately trying to keep order, and she could only stand there, not sure where to move and thinking it best to remain still until things were done.

“There will likely be a riot in the slums and retaliation as well,” a voice observed from next to her, and Magda looked up to see Barris Sakan standing there. “It will be a time of turmoil as people try to use this ruling to shift things to their favor.”

“You knew that would happen, though. You ruled it for Diane anyway.”

“Because as you eloquently argued, the law was on her side. I could find no way of arguing against your position that did not violate the law itself.”

She nodded. “I am glad to have my position verified by your efforts. I knew what I was doing was right, and I found support in the law, but it is different to have the Minister of Justice rule it to be true. Such a small case, and yet...”

“It had much larger implications, which was why it went to my docket in the first place. Most lawyers wouldn’t have filed the suit in the first place. That you did and managed to get it to trial at all was no small thing, which of course attracted notice. Your initial arguments in bringing the suit were strong enough for some to realize that this case would have exactly this much weight, enough to upset the balance of Finsel in an instant.”

“Yes. And I… I will not apologize for making it. Diane deserved better.”

He looked over at the guards. “That is not an expression to make lightly, either. Come. They have restrained them as long as I think they will be able to manage, but arrangements have been made to permit us to leave unharmed.”

“Yes, your nephew told me.”

“He’s a fool. Let him have his arrangements. I made my own.”

* * *

“This… is a nice carriage.”  


Barris almost laughed at her attempt to make conversation. This carriage was the oldest still maintained by the Sakan family, one that had been relegated to his mother’s use when she was still alive and didn’t fly the family crest or colors. ‘Nice’ was not an accurate description, but as long as the vehicle remained serviceable, he did not care.

“After all this, that is what you wish to discuss?”

She shook her head. “No. I have dozens of fears of what will happen to Finsel now, but I find the question that keeps jumping to my tongue is the same one I’ve been asking for years with no answer.”

He nodded. “Yes. You wish to know why I lied to you and had Barbara do the same.”

“Actually, that part I have almost figured out, since it wouldn’t make any sense to have Barbara use the Sakan name when you weren’t, and you’d written before to me about your family having a reputation. I thought it might be that you didn’t want to lower it by associating with some poor orphan.”

He blinked. “Is your opinion of me that low?”

She frowned. “I… You were the one that stopped talking to me.”

“Yes, though for reasons you clearly have not even come to guess at,” he said. “I used the other name all through my schooling in Rayorca. I went there expressly to be anyone but a Sakan. It was in part a test, I suppose, since rumors have always said that I was… not enough like my family, somehow less because of my mother. She was my father’s second wife and less than half his age when he married her. In fact… No, that part will only get us off topic. I also wanted to see how I would be treated if no one knew I was from a very powerful family in Finsel. It was an enlightening time for me, and I took those lessons home with me.”

“Oh.” She shrank down a little in her seat, flushing. “I didn’t… I saw that name on the records at school so I never thought anything of it, but you… you did say you’d studied there and people know you did, so...”

“Yes, and I was abroad in the Lionheart Kingdom, too. Few know any details of that, and it’s the same for my time in Rayorca.”

“And you had to come home when your sister-in-law died, so… you had to use your real name and couldn’t write to me.” She finished and shook her head again. “No. You told Barbara to write and—”

“Barbara’s friendship with you was completely innocent and something she needed.”

“And yours… wasn’t?” Magda leaned forward. “How can you say that? Barbara insists you’re lonely. She’s been so worried about you and—I know I was a child, but I have reread our letters so many times since then. I don’t see how there was anything improper in our friendship.”

“Are you certain of that? Did you not… perhaps… have some… romantic ideas of what I was and what I wasn’t?”

“I suppose it’s possible I had a very girlish crush on you, but mostly I just liked that you were there for me when I was so lonely and I was grateful to you for saving my life and giving me the doll I kept as my only tie to the family I lost.” She shook her head again. “It wasn’t terrible or twisted. You certainly gave me no indication you had any sort of… unseemly interest in me that way.”

“I didn’t,” he said. He turned away. “I… At least I told myself that was not what it was, but I have to admit that it… concerned me. Greatly. That I could be like him. Them. Either of them. I saw your words about intending to learn the law and I… I knew if my brother had seen them, he’d encourage it, try and get you to be exactly what he wanted and manipulate you into doing his will as he does everyone. Or if it was my father… he’d groom you into the perfect obedient wife and marry you as soon as he was able to do it without scandal. He did it with my mother, preying on a child from a lower noble house and tricking her into becoming exactly what he wanted… and discarded not long after marrying her. I… could not even come close to such a thing with you. I wanted… I thought if I made you angry, you would forget about the law and me, and so I never responded to your letters again. I never read them, either. That would have been… improper. I still heard a few things from Barbara. You became a lawyer anyway, but you did so on your own merit and without my influence. Everything you’ve achieved is your own, as it should be.”

“That’s hardly fair.”

It was his turn to frown. “What?”

“Well, that is… you say that and...” She went red again. “What woman wouldn’t feel something at such a thing? Your noble if somewhat patronizing decision is… honorable and even a bit… I want to be mad at you, but I can’t be. I would never have imagined such things as a child, that you would do such a thing to me, but now that I am older I know there are men like that in the world. Not just men, either. And I know I was fortunate that the man in this case was you, that you were so determined to do right by me, even if your method leaves me a bit unhappy all the same.”

He rubbed at his neck. “I could think of none better. I… I have not even spoken of the matter of my mother to anyone else. Few realize the true insidious nature of my father’s relations with her. She had a short, miserable life, and I knew that could happen to any vulnerable girl who trusts a Sakan too much. I tell Juven over and over again, but he thinks it does not matter since it is an act and he’s in love with the elf, but it _does_ matter. He doesn’t even see what he’s done to his sister with this nonsense.”

Magda grimaced. “She does seem to be… a bit enamored with him. It is likely the same sort of innocent crush any girl might have.”

“I hope it passes, but I worry for her. With my brother gone…”

“She told me she considers you her father.”

Barris felt himself redden. “I am not old enough for that. Well, no, if I’d done something at an alarmingly young age, but… no. I did not, and she is not.”

“I have learned that family is not just blood ties. The people you introduced to me are wonderful parents. We love each other dearly. I have been so happy with them, and they say a prayer of thanks for your intervention daily.”

He grimaced. “That is the sort of thing that concerns me.”

“No. It’s good I found my family. Who knows where I’d be if not for your introduction? Remember, that’s all it was. You told them to meet me and see what they thought. That’s all you did. They were able to love me. That was them, and you couldn’t have forced it.”

“Yes. That is true.”

“You are a very honorable man, Mr. Barris,” she said, “and if we do not die because of this case, I should very much like to know more of you and be able to call you my friend again. Perhaps even more. Barbara is as dear to me as a sister, so… I would like to look on you as family as well.”

That still brought up some uncomfortable notions as she had matured into a very beautiful woman and Barris was not ignorant of that fact. “And Juven as well?”

“Only if I have to.”

“He’ll be heartbroken if you reject him.”

She giggled. “Well, I suppose he is a part of the package, but he could be less obnoxious. I find I liked the serious side he showed when he offered to save me, but that act of flirting over and over is just so tedious...”

“You don’t want to be flirted with?”

She grimaced. “You know, I went to a school full of lawyers and I still find that very few of them have any understanding of the law. I just can’t see any happiness there when I started my law career by destroying a country.”

He almost laughed. “No, you upheld its law as it should be. It is the last defense the strong give to the weak, after all, and it _should_ protect the Oren. Not that some are not capable fighters, but we are speaking of the ones with a childlike innocence and naivete who don’t understand things properly.”

“You’re going to have to stop flattering me.”

“I thought your objection was that your previous conversations lacked an understanding of the law. I cannot bring myself to commit that crime, so I will have to keep speaking of it.”

She laughed. “I would never ask you to pretend you do not know the law. I look forward to many long conversations about it as we work together to fix the mess I just made in Finsel.”

“As do I.”


End file.
